The Worst Kind of Goodbye
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: When you and your best friend are about to die, are there any words worthy of being the last that they hear? Slight KF/Rob


**Yeah, I know I've already done _a _Failsafe fic, but I was watching KF/Rob vids before bed last night in a hope that I'd dream about them when I saw a clip from this and I noticed the pure fear in Wally's eyes as he grabs Robin's hand before they're pulled from the platform. It inspired this. I'm writing it because now, I only have five fics left! *ACK!* I'm so excited! I don't know what I should write for the big 200 though! Any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

The magnetic field desperately pulled and tugged at him, wanting to see if he could live up to his name and fly through the air like a little red bird. He knew that his wings were as useless as fake glasses. They looked nice, but they did absolutely nothing and when he needed them, like now, they would be of _no _help. He didn't stop fighting though. He was once sidekick to Batman! He'd only stop when he died- or when he was dying in the hospital from lung cancer in his late sixties. Whichever came first.

He spiraled his arms, having half a mind to rip the explosives from his chest and to run straight into the arms of his best friend who was running to his rescue. Why didn't he? Because they had a mission. He had been taught that the mission always came first, no matter how great the risk. "If you die, at least you die a hero," Batman had always said. He wasn't Batman though. He was a scared thirteen year old and he wanted to be saved.

When Wally got to the platform in front of him, he hesitated, trying to think of a way to safely get the little ebony off of the platform without killing them both. His mind stopped cold as a cry escaped Dick's lips and the little hero's feet were knocked out from under him. His chest slammed against the metal and he cried out again, desperately reaching towards his best friend. Wally knew that if he grabbed Dick's hand, he'd die too, but that didn't stop him.

He lunged through the air, tightly grabbing the black-gloved hand in his own, possibly more afraid than Dick was. He tried grabbing the platform at the last second, but his arm was wrenched free. As Wally and Dick flew the air, hovering on the wings that had suddenly burst from the ebony's back, Wally never let go. He knew if he did, he'd lose what he never had to begin with.

XxXxX

Batman sighed to himself, glancing to the clock at the wall. It had been an hour already. Why hadn't the sidekicks all snapped up from their slumber, their eyes wide as they realize that none of what they had seen was real? How long did it take a telepath to stop a simulation?

_They should've sent me in _he thought to himself. _I'd have all of these kids awake in a second. _

For the third time in the past minute, his eyes darted to his sidekick. Dick turned in his sleep, murmuring under his breath. His hand was dangling off the edge of the stone slab now; it was on the edge facing Wally. The ginger's hand was dangling off the edge on the same side, as if the two were reaching for each other. Wally was muttering under his breath too. They both seemed scared sick, their faces contorted in pain, but they both had the slightest of smiles playing over their lips.

Batman raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off. Normally, he didn't believe in coincidences, but what else could this be? Maybe they were winning the simulation? Probably not, but it was best for everyone's sake to keep the mood positive.

XxXxX

Dick had acted fast. Not Flash fast, but fast enough for an ordinary human. His grappling gun was in his hand in the blink of an eye and the line shot out across the air, defying the magnetic pull. It touched to the nearest big piece of metal and the slack of the line came rushing back at them. Wally quickly tightened his grip on Dick's hand, knowing that slack could be quite the bitch when she wanted to be. It struck a bit rougher than either had planned.

They both were thrown forward, cries of pain escaping their lips. Dick's grip on Wally's hand loosened for barely a second. That second scared both boys to death. Dick couldn't help it though. He was just a human. He could barely hold himself to the line, let alone Wally. He'd much rather have his arm torn off than lose the ginger though, so he tightened his hold with a choky groan of pain that probably was meant to be muffled.

"Let me go… I… I'll be fine," Wally hoarsely whispered to Dick, shaking lightly as his grip started to loosen too.

The ebony jumped at the thought, making sure his hold on the ginger's hand was no less than a death grip.

"I'll _never _let you go," Dick growled through his teeth, trembling from the effort.

He made a mental note that if they got out alive, he needed to work out. He was _way _too weak. Wally let out a shaky cry of fear as he saw Megan yank the line from the metal. What was she doing? That was the only thing holding them up! Did she want them to die? His stomach turned to a big pile of knots, twisting and turning as the line was slowly lowered towards the huge yellow orb. That looked _very _deadly! Wally was too young and beautiful die like that! He was supposed to go out in a cool explosion with his sunglasses on and a cool goodbye!

He looked up at Dick hopelessly, assuming that this would be their final good bye. He wanted nothing more than to climb up and wrap his arms around the muscular frame, hugging his best friend and whispering words that were worthy of being the last thing one would hear. No words came to mind. Nothing in the world was worthy of being the last thing a boy as amazing as Dick heard.

"I-I…" he tried, but the ebony glanced down at him with a look that said so much without saying anything at all.

_That _was the perfect goodbye because with it, Wally knew he'd die with his best friend's face in his mind. The image in his mind shattered when the gloved hand entwined in his suddenly let go. Wally's heart dropped with him and he thought that the last thing he'd ever feel as he dropped towards the huge deadly looking orb would be the betrayal he felt now. He caught up with his heart as his feet touched down to the glass that made up the orb.

_It's not… deadly? I'm okay? Wait, what the hell? What's going on?_

Wally looked over as Dick touched down beside him, completely unfazed. He began to pull the explosives from his chest, unable to look at the ginger. He could feel the betrayal. It was choking the air between them.

"Y… you knew?" Wally whispered, furrowing his eyebrows. "You knew from the beginning why we were really here!"

The betrayal was thickening until anger lined the air, making the already hard to breathe air even more hard to breathe.

"_I'm sorry…_" Robin's voice filled his head while the ebony turned away to type on his computer.

Wally turned away, the knots in his stomach falling back to the pit and making him ache all over. Dick- no, his _best friend _couldn't trust him enough to inform him of what they were doing on a mission? This was stuff that could save his life!

"_Please don't be mad Wally_," the apologetic tone echoed in his mind before Dick turned to face him, setting a hand to his arm to get his attention.

"Four minutes," he said softly, "Let's go."

XxXxX

Batman looked at the clock again, tapping his foot with impatience. He was really getting bored with this. It'd be over soon, he was sure of it. How long did it take to die after all? They should've walked onto the battle field and been destroyed!

_Damnit Dick, hurry up and die! _Batman regretted the thought as soon as it passed through his mind.

He didn't want his ward to die, but he was getting tired of having to stand around. He was starting to become annoyed with how bored he was and it wasn't long before he ended up killing someone. He didn't care who he'd have to kill, as long as it cured his boredom. The Flash _was _starting to piss him off with his excessive movements and tapping and fidgeting. How hard was it to hold still? Apparently, very hard.

Tempted, Batman tossed a final worried glance back at Dick before he headed towards the red hero's side, his hands curled into fists.

XxXxX

The second Miss Martian was gone, Dick and Wally exchanged glances. On the outside, they seemingly stood as strong as statues, but they were slowly toppling in on themselves. The stone was turning to ash with every passing millisecond. This was their final goodbye? They would need years for that, but all they had were a few measly seconds. Screw saving the world! The world was already dead anyway, it couldn't be saved, just like them.

"I-I'm going to miss you Rob," Wally whispered, tears burning madly in his eyes.

He trembled lightly, bowing his head in a hope that if he died, his face would burnt off to hide the tears that fell slowly. A choky breath bubbled up from Dick's throat before he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Wally in the tightest hug he knew how to give. The clock hit two second and a terrified sob was muffled by black spandex turned yellow as Dick's face had pressed to the symbol on Wally's chest.

Dick had nothing to say. No word play, no saying, no joke; nothing would be right to say. He didn't want Wally to die with something stupid on his mind. He wanted Wally to die with his arms around his chest, just like this. This was the best goodbye he had to offer. Wally returned it, his arms crushing Dick to his chest. And then, the world flashed the brightest of whites before it went black in their eyes.

XxXxX

Dick sat up with a shaky gasp, tears burning in his eyes behind the shades. So many things flew through his mind at that moment, giving him the worst headache imaginable, but it was like he had taken three bottles of Ibuprofen when his eyes fell on Wally who was on the tablet beside him. His ginger was okay. Sure, the whole team had died in his mind, including himself, but Wally was okay so everything was okay for the moment. Seeing the familiar freckle face alive and well made up for the bad goodbyes.

**The big 200's coming up! Any requests? Agh, maybe I can get 250 before 2012. Anyone have any faith in me? I know I don't, but break starts tomorrow and if I haul ass, I could get 2+ stories in a day… No, that's stupid. I bet ya'll are sick of seeing my name clogging up the YJ Archive. Maybe I wouldn't clog it up if the rest of you hauled some ass too? Tee hee, just kidding. Review? **

**-F.J. **


End file.
